Serenade me
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: After winning a practice game against Nekoma, the Karasuno boys decided to go out for karaoke.


_After winning a practice game against Nekoma, the Karasuno boys decided to go out for karaoke._

"There will be certainly no alcohol!" Daichi glared at their ace who cowered behind Suga "There are minors here, Asahi!"

"I-i'm sorry, I ju-just got a little excited" Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly

"Say say, Kageyama! Now I can finally here you sing" Hinata grinned, poking the setter

"Who said that I was going to sing?" pushing Hinata away, Kageyama scowled

"Everyone will take a turn, Kageyama. Come on, it's just for fun~ No one cares if you can't sing" Suga smiled widely

When no one was looking, Hinata hooked his pinky around Kageyama's. They were only dating for 2 weeks but they haven't told anyone yet. Kageyama looked down at his boyfriend, smiling softly which earned him a bright smile in return

"What are you two doing back there? We're going to get pork buns before heading there" Daichi looked at the freak duo with a raised eyebrow

"N-nothing senpai! Lets get pork buns! I'm hungry" Hinata let go of Kageyama's pinky to join the rest

"Is there something wrong, Kageyama?" as Kageyama looked to his side he saw a concerned Suga looking at him

"I'm fine, just not that hungry" Kageyama glanced at Hinata who tried to fit 2 porkbuns into his mouth "Idiot..."

"Who's ready to scream their lungs out!?" Tanaka was ready to take his shirt off when he caught Daichi's glare "O-or not" he laughed nervously

"Oi, Daichi! Don't try to act all tough on us!" Noya laughed patting their captains back

On their way to the karaoke building, Kageyama motioned Hinata to come to him

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata looked up at his boyfriend "Are you sure you don't want a porkbun? I saved one for you" Hinata held one up, smiling

"I want to tell them" Kageyama looked ahead at his teammates "I know it hasn't been that long since we've started dating, but you're so touchy and it also gets harder for me to keep my hands to myself"

Hinata bit his lip, looking down. He wanted to scream it to the world. The freak duo dating...

"I'm scared, scared that they will hate us, worse, kick us out of the team..." Hinata looked back at Kageyama "We...we can tell them, if you want too"

"They are our teammates, they have been nothing but nice and helpful towards us" Kageyama looked at their captain "We'll probably get scolded a little, but I'm sure they won't hate us"

Kageyama squeezed Hinata's hand, kissing his head quickly as no one was watching

"Ok, we're here. Please behave yourself, that goes for Noya and Tanaka mostly" Daichi looked around, noticing the odd duo holding hands and whispering to eachother. He would have to ask about that later "We all go in 1 room, when you're ordering snacks or drink please let any of us third years know first"

When they entered their room, Noya immediatly grabbed the mic

"I'm first! I'm going to blow you away with my amazing voice!" Grinning he choose a random song, everyone laughed at his choice of song

Kageyama and Hinata sat in a corner, with Hinata's legs over Kageyama's lap, it was dark enough so they thought no one would see them.

Stealing kissing from eachother, Suga and Asahi who sat closest to the couple could hear Hinata giggling

"Shouyou! It's your turn!" Noya held out the mic, grinning at him

"A-ah, already?" with a flushed face, Hinata quickly stood up, making his way over to Noya and taking the mic. Biting his lip he immediatly picked the song he wanted

 _ **'I could be I could be your boyfriend**_

 _ **Suddenly Suddenly you're all I need**_

 _ **Feel the attraction of my youth'**_

 _ **'You are my You are my prima donna**_

 _ **Very hot now just like this**_

 _ **I feel like I'm about to cry, I'm so serious about this'**_

Everyone's jaw dropped, Kageyama looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, only looking to his side when Asahi nudged him

"Did you know he could sing like that?" Asahi questioned him

"No...I didn't" Kageyama leaned foreword, listening to his lovers voice

As Hinata continued to sing he locked eyes with Kageyama, smiling softly

 _ **'I wanna drive you into the corner**_

 _ **I wanna lock you in my dance floor**_

 _ **Even if you don't see me as a man'**_

 _ **'I teach you how to break your shell**_

 _ **Gimme your love, all of you**_

 _ **I'm asking you as a woman'**_

 _ **'**_ _ **（**_ _ **I kiss**_ _ **）**_

 _ **Pretending as though I'm just a kid**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Your eyes**_ _ **）**_

 _ **I'm going to do all the things**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Your cheek**_ _ **）**_

 _ **That a kid shouldn't do**_

 _ **Accept this overflowing passion that won't quiet'**_

Kageyama's face flushed as the shorter boy continued the song. He could hear everyone whispering, jumping a little as Noya and Tanaka started shouting

"Wooh! You go Shouyou!" Noya gave him a thumbs up, grinning

 _ **'Don't leave me Don't leave me So, my dear**_

 _ **Be with you Be with you every time**_

 _ **I want to seduce you, but I still don't know how**_

 _ **I'm trying I'm trying to keep my cool**_

 _ **Very hot now Things like words**_

 _ **Throw them away, we don't need them, I just want to hold you**_

 _ **（**_ _ **You are special to me**_ _ **）**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Do you look down on me?**_ _ **）**_

 _ **If you won't see me as an adult then**_

 _ **（**_ _ **I can't stop loving you**_ _ **）**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Trust me my heart is true**_ _ **）**_

 _ **The only choice left for us is to meet skin-to-skin'**_

Shouyou slowly made his way to Kageyama, holding his hand out. Kageyama quickly glanced over at everyone before slowly taking Hinata's hand, pulling him onto his lap

"Eh? What is that?" Tsukishima raised his eyebrow "They're awefully close"

 _ **'**_ _ **（**_ _ **I kiss**_ _ **）**_

 _ **Hurry and let me touch you**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Your eyes**_ _ **）**_

 _ **Sorry if I'm too forceful**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Your cheek**_ _ **）**_

 _ **Even though I want to make you think**_

 _ **that I'm capable of anything, I really can't help wanting to spoil you**_

 _ **（**_ _ **You are special to me**_ _ **）**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Do you look down on me…?**_ _ **）**_

 _ **（**_ _ **I can't stop loving you**_ _ **）**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Trust me my heart is true…**_ _ **）**_

 _ **（**_ _ **I kiss**_ _ **）**_

 _ **It's fine even if you're just playing around**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Your eyes**_ _ **）**_

 _ **with half-hearted feelings**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Your cheek**_ _ **）**_

 _ **If you're going to be careless,**_

 _ **With this small body of mine, I'll show you how serious I am**_

 _ **（**_ _ **I kiss**_ _ **）**_

 _ **Pretending as though I'm just a kid**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Your eyes**_ _ **）**_

 _ **I going to do all the things**_

 _ **（**_ _ **Your cheek**_ _ **）**_

 _ **That a kid shouldn't do**_

 _ **Accept this overflowing passion that won't quiet**_

 _ **I could be I could be your boyfriend**_

 _ **Suddenly Suddenly you're all I need**_

 _ **What are these feelings?**_

 _ **More than any dance, I let out a hot sigh**_

 _ **I want to take off everything and embrace you'**_

"It's like that song was made for Hinata" Yamaguchi gripped onto Tsukki's arm, giggling

What no one expected was for Hinata to kiss Kageyama, they were even more surprised when Kageyama grabbed Hinata closer

Daichi awkwardly cleared his throat

"Um...w-who's next?" Asahi placed his hand on Kageyama's shoulder trying to get his attention

Slowly pulling away from eachother, Kageyama nibbled on Hinata's lower lip

"Y-you know...we could leave you alone..." Yamaguchi looked at them then at Suga and Daichi

"I think they have something to explain" Daichi raised his eyebrow "If they bother to stop sucking faces..."

Hinata gave Kageyama's lips one last bite before pulling away, grinning happily. Kageyama held Hinata close to him, placing his chin on Shouyou's shoulder as he looked at everyone

"So, you 2 are together?" Suga carefully asked the raven haired setter. Kageyama nodded

"About 2 weeks now, right Shou?" Kageyama nudged Shouyou, who pulled away to look at their vice-captain and nodded

"We weren't trying to hide it from you, really. We just got together, so we wanted to take our time" Hinata smiled shyly

"How's the sex?" Noya asked, as blunt as ever "For me, sex with Asahi is amazing!"

"Noya! No one needs to know that!" Asahi covered his face, embarrassed by his boyfriend

Shouyou's face turned red while Kageyama just smirked

"That's our secret" Kageyama slipped one hand under Hinata's jacket, pressing his hand against his back, he whispering in his boyfriends ear "if only they knew how you are in bed, they would never believe it if I told them"

Shouyou's face turned red as he trembled slightly, pushing his hips closer. Kageyama chuckled

Suga watches them, amused. He crossed his legs, leaning his elbow on his leg

"Well, it seems you two are much closer than before, which is good. But just to not give the coach or Daichi a heart attack, don't do anything like this on court, ok?" Suga smirked as Shouyou let out a gasp

"We would never, Suga-san" Kageyama nodded, raising his hips a little

"Don't you dare have sex in here!" Daichi stood up, pointing at Kageyama, who was smirking

"You said it, not me, captain" Kageyama looked around "I think Tsukishima should sing next"

"I hate you" Tsukishima glared at him, giving in as Yamaguchi cheered for him

As Tsukishima picked his song it got darker again, a perfect opportunity for Kageyama to tease his little boyfriend a little more

"Keep your voice down, ok?" Kageyama continued to rest his chin on Shouyou's shoulder as he slipped his hand inside his boyfriends boxers

Shouyou gasped as he felt a finger enter him, he bit down on Kageyama's jacket, whimpering

"T-tobio..." Shouyou complained a bit but still pushed back against the finger, his mouth hanging open

"You played with yourself, didn't you? You're much loser than normal" pushing 2 other fingers in he started spreading them "Don't come, ok? I want you to hold it in"

"Y-yes!" squeezing his eyes shut, Shouyou clenched around his boyfriends fingers, it felt way too good but he wanted something else "Pl-please, Tobio"

Suga decided to sit next to them as Tsukishima finished and Yamaguchi went next

"I know everything is new and such, but do you really have to do this here? You're in a room full of teenage boys.." Suga looked right into Kageyama's eyes

Pulling his fingers out he placed them infront of Hinata's mouth, who took them into his mouth, sucking and licking them clean

"You're right, I'm sorry, Suga-san. Shouyou can sometimes be a little slut and it's hard to resist him" Kageyama chuckled lowly as Suga looked shocked "Don't tell anyone about that though"

"I shouldn't be surprised, the amount of energy he is. Also, I can't blame you" with red cheeks, Suga glanced at Daichi "I'm much like Hinata myself" Suga patted Hinata's head "Just be careful of your surroundings"

Licking his lips, Shouyou looked over his shoulder

"I'm sleeping at your place tonight" Shouyou looked back at his boyfriend, who kissed his cheek

They both looked up as Daichi raised his voice

"Nishinoya!" Daichi's face was bright red as he stared with horror as Noya pulled Asahi's cock out of his pants

"No-noya, n-not here" Asahi tried to push Noya's hands away but he was soon silenced when Noya took him in his mouth

"Oh my god" Tsukishima covered Yamaguchi's eyes as he held him close to him "Can't you do this somewhere else?"

"I warned you guys, look what you've done" Suga scolded them, he facepalmed as Asahi let out a loud moan

Hinata turned his head to look at Kageyama

"Can I have it now? I will ride you like I promised last night" Shouyou was already pulling the zipper of Tobio's pants down before the setter could even give his boyfriend an answer

Daichi gaped at them as he listened at what Hinata just said

"I'm...forget it. Anyone who isn't horny, turn the music back on and enjoy!" Daichi sat back down, his arms and legs crossed "Suga, no. Right now we're the only third years who can behave themselves. If coach Ukai finds out about this" he shuddered at the thought

Tsukishima looked in disgust and slight interest at the couples who were having sex on the couches

"Tsukki...can we do it too?" Yamaguchi tugged on Tsukki's arm. Tsukishima slowly turned his head to look at his boyfriend in horror

"Most definitely not" Tsukishima stood up, bowing to his captain "I'm sorry Daichi-san, Suga-san but we're leaving. We will see you tomorrow for practice" bowing once more, Tsukishima tugged Yamaguchi out of the room

"Maybe we should stop them, Daichi" Suga looked at him. Standing up Suga made his way to the odd couple, only to stop when Hinata threw his head back, screaming Tobio's name as he came

Shouyou slumped against his boyfriend, moaning softly as he felt Tobio throb and coming inside of him

"I'm so done with all of you..." Daichi stood up, grabbing his bag "When everyone is done, meet me outside" without waiting for an answer or his boyfriend he left the room

"You 2 done as well?" Suga looked at Noya and Asahi "Good, clean up and do as Daichi said"

Kageyama grabbed some tissues from the table and started cleaning his boyfriend up, pressing butterfly kisses over his face

"Are you ok, Shou? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kageyama tugged himself back into his pants as he picked Shouyou up

"You didn't, I'm just really sleepy right now" Shouyou wrapped his arms around Tobio's neck

Suga looked at them, smiling softly. They reminded him of Daichi and himself.

"Suga-san?" Tobio held Shouyou up as he spoke to Suga "I'm not going to say sorry for enjoying myself, but I am sorry for angering Daichi-san and for worrying you. You warned us yet we still did it"

Suga waved his hands, smiling

"While I'm a little disappointed, I don't think Daichi is mad at you two. You guys are still a new couple, Daichi and I were the same. As for those 2" Suga looked at Noya and Asahi "They should've known better, specially Asahi-san"

Asahi looked down at the ground in shame

"Now, all of you go outside, don't forget your bags and other stuff" Suga gave Tobio's and Hinata's bags to Tobio

As all of them stood outside they said they goodbye's to Tanaka and Ennoshita

"Kageyama, Hinata. You two can go home. I need to speak to Asahi and Nishinoya who apparently don't know how to set a good example for their kouhais!" Daichi glared at them

Hinata looked with sleepy eyes at his senpais

"Bu-but...we were wrong as well, we were the ones who actually started it" Hinata's eyes widened as Daichi glared at him this time "W-we'll go home, T-Tobio lets go"

Tobio nodded at their senpais as he turned around, making his way towards his house

"Daichi, don't you think that was a bit too harsh? We finally got both of them back on the team and now you're not allowing them in the gym anymore?" Suga walked home with Daichi after they talked to Asahi and Noya

"They are older than Hinata and Kageyama, they should've known better, you even warned them" Daichi shook his head wondering where he went wrong

Back at Kageyama's house

"I have the feeling we still will get scolded tomorrow at practice, or worse, get a silent treatment! Man I hate those! My mother always does that when I'm in trouble" Shouyou pouted as he lay on Tobio's bed

"It would've been right if Daichi-san scolded us, I don't know why he let us go" Tobio frowned as he gently massaged Shouyou's lower back "We are supposed to listen to our senpais. They have been nothing but nice to us, even now"

Shouyou sighed, folding his arms under his head

"I guess so, but maybe we should count ourselves lucky for? What if we got kicked out of the gym again? I don't want that Tobio" Shouyou whined

"Shut up, I don't want that either. Lets forget it, we'll see what happens tomorrow, it's late so lets sleep" Tobio stood up, turning off the lights, climbing in next to his boyfriend who snuggled up to him

"I don't regret doing it though" Shouyou smiled shyly "I just hate to disappoint our senpais, specially Suga-san and Daichi-san"

"I know baby" Tobio trailed his fingers over Shouyou's back, causing the redhead to shiver "lets get some sleep, you need it" he kissed his boyfriends forehead, closing his eyes as he let sleep come over him

The next morning the 4 boys stood infront of the gym, Nishinoya and Asahi holding a piece of paper in their hands

"Noya-senpai? What is that?" Shouyou looked at the paper curiously, trying to see what it said

"Asahi and I stayed up all night to write an apology letter. This is something I've never done, so I hope it shows how serious I am" Noya grit his teeth

The door slowly slid open, revealing Daichi and Suga

"Suga said you two had something to say?" Daichi was surprised when he got a face full of papers "What is this?" he took them from their hands "I see..go sit inside while I read these"

With their heads bowed both boys made their way inside the gym

"I know what you two are thinking, but really don't blame yourselves, this isn't the first time those 2 did something like that in public" Suga sighed but smiled "Are you able to play Hinata?"

"I think I can, yes" Shouyou smiled shyly, gripping onto Tobio's hand

As they walked inside they saw Asahi and Noya bowing, their heads touching the ground, waiting till Daichi was done reading them.

Daichi cleared his throat, giving the papers to Suga

"Alright, from what I could read you guys seem very sincere" he looked down "Please stand up. You're forgiving, but this is the last time I will!" Daichi slowly turned to the other couple "as for you two, I have thought about it and yes, you deserve a punishment as well" he smirked

Shouyou and Tobio's faces paled as the next words came from Daichi's mouth

"For the next 3 days you will be benced" Daichi rolled his eyes, shaking his head as they both screamed, he knew it would be horrible for them

"Bakeyama! Look what sex led us too! That's it, I'm not having sex with you for those 3 days!" sulking, Shouyou walked to a corner of the gym

"What!? How is this my fault!? You were the one begging for it!" Tobio followed his boyfriend, sitting down next to him "We are benced anyway...so why can't we have sex?" Tobio thought getting benced was bad, but not having sex with his boyfriend? That was like 2 punishments in 1.

The next 3 days were a complete nightmare for the odd couple. Shouyou lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling, completely ignoring everyone. Tobio sat in a corner, mumbling to himself as he glared at the ball, occasionally at Daichi but soon stopped that as Daichi told him there would be a 4th day if he didn't stop it.


End file.
